Lifeblood
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: After a confusing night, Alexis finds out a startling secret about Jaden. In a desperate attempt to keep her best friend alive, she begins to sacrifice herself for him. But is this the right thing to do? JadenXAlexis. Rated M just to be safe.


**Authoress' Note: Hey! I'm finally writing something for once! I read this really old fanfic by TakumaAngel, and felt like writing a vampire thing with Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I really have no idea of how the plot is going to go, but I'll give it a shot! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Please give constructive criticism, and enjoy! The entire story is in Alexis' POV… sort of. **

**Kirara Glitter**

**Chapter 1: Predator and Prey**

Alexis walked out of her dorm in a daze. Final exams had ended at Duel Academy, and to celebrate, her school had the biggest party of the year. She was given a drink by Chazz, and had been feeling sick ever since. Now she was dizzy and wanted to feel the cold night air, hoping it would help her feel better.

Normally she loved to take walks outside of the dorm at night. The gentle moonlight and the soft feel of the grass beneath her feet; this was her favorite thing about Duel Academy. Tonight, however, she couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong.

It seemed like someone had been following her ever since she had left her dorm. She constantly looked behind her, hoping to see a worried friend. Instead, she saw a distant figure hiding behind the trees. "It's just your imagination," She muttered to herself, her words coming out slurred from her exhaustion. "Just keep walking."

She continued to walk, forcing herself to forget the figure that continued to follow her, convinced it was a trick of the light. _This is an island miles away from normal cities. _she thought. _There's no way that there can be someone dangerous here. _

After walking to the cliffs by Slifer dorm, she finally caved in, sure that someone had been following her. "What do you want?" She yelled. "I know someone's been following me, so just come out where I can see you."

"Sorry Lexi," Came a familiar voice. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just heading back to my dorm."

"Jaden?" Alexis asked, relieved. "You could have said something. I thought I had a stalker."

Alexis tried to stand up, nearly falling in the process. "Ugh… I feel like hell. Jaden, do you remember what happened after the party? I mean, I know it was just a few hours ago, but… I just don't remember much right now."

Jaden looked at her, shocked. It was like he knew that something was very, very wrong, but was too afraid to say it. Alexis knew that something had to have happened after Chazz got her that drink, but just like Jaden, now that she realized, she was too afraid to say a word.

"Alexis…" Jaden muttered, looking away. "I made sure that nothing happened to you, but… someone tried to…."

Alexis knew what he was trying to say. "You don't have to say it."

"Yes I do! Alexis, I know you aren't going to believe me, but someone was trying to drink your blood!"

For a moment, Alexis just stood there. Then, she burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me?! That… that's ridiculous! I mean… it's not like… vampires are real!"

"They are." Jaden said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Jaden pulled down the collar of his Slifer jacket, revealing two old puncture wounds on his neck. Though she hated to admit it, they looked just like the wounds that two sharp teeth would create…

"Jaden, please, tell me those are fake. Say this is a sick joke to screw around with my head. Please!" She fell to her knees. "Please…"

He looked at the moonlight, his eyes filled with a sorrow she knew he couldn't express. "If I was lying, I'd be laughing right now, you know that."

"Jaden… you're a vampire? Who did this to you?" Alexis asked, suddenly angry. To her, no one had a right to do this to her friend, no matter what the reason. Whoever had turned Jaden into a vampire would be given a stake through the heart.

"Alexis, I know you're angry, but please, don't kill Chazz. Vampires… they can't fight when they need to feed. I know that better than anyone." Jaden continued to stare at the moon, as if he was looking for some sort of hidden answer.

"What are you saying?" Alexis asked, forcing Jaden to look her in the eyes.

"I'm… sorry for not being clear about this. Chazz and other vampires like him can drink blood of animals, or artificial blood. They're of a strong bloodline that have mastered those things. I… I was turned into a vampire. I'm forced to drink the blood of a human, or I'll die. I can't breathe without the blood cells my body doesn't create." Jaden desperately gasped for air.

Alexis gasped in shock. She couldn't believe that all this time, she didn't notice the subtle signs. The dark sunglasses he kept wearing, the quiet tone to his voice as time passed, the scabs on his lips from teeth his body couldn't understand. Those things should have told her that something was seriously wrong, but she was too busy studying to even notice.

"I… I'm running out of… time…. I was going… to ask Syrus… I haven't had blood for… days now… and it's getting harder… and harder… just to breathe…. I wouldn't ask this of you… but… please… I won't turn you into… a vampire…."

She took the zipper of her shirt, lowering it to the top of her bra. The large collar of her shirt dropped to her back, revealing her neck. "If you're that desperate, then I don't care what happens to me. I don't want you to die, Jaden. We're friends, right? I'm not the kind of person who would let my friend die."

Jaden walked behind her, trying to be gentle with her. He put his arms around her, his head next to her neck. "Thank… you…." he muttered, letting his fangs pierce her soft skin.

Alexis was in more pain than she could describe. She could feel the sharp fangs sliding through muscle, searching for the closest blood vessel. The sound of her blood leaving her body rang in her ears. She could feel the blood falling down her neck to her shoulders. And yet she knew that Jaden was in pain too. She knew far too well that Jaden never wanted to hurt a friend.

Alexis felt her neck grow numb, and fell to the floor. The blood flow that had started was starting to subside slowly. She looked up at the blood-covered Jaden to see him crying.

"Alexis, I… I never wanted to do this to you. Thank you for keeping me alive. I'm sorry for… doing this to you…." He wiped the blood off of his face. "I'll take you back to your dorm, and… I won't ask you to do this for me again…."

Even if Alexis could respond, she knew that nothing she could possibly say would make him feel better. He picked her up from the floor, zipping her shirt back up. He carried her back to her dorm in absolute silence, his face blank. Alexis couldn't help but feel that he would never smile again. She wondered if he could look at her now without thinking of his actions.

After a while, she realized that she could move again, at least a little. "Jaden…" she whispered. "Don't… feel bad about it…. I would rather… you do this to me… forever… than watch my… my… best friend… die…. So please… don't stop smiling… okay?"

Jaden gave a half-hearted smile and looked away. "Do I really mean that much to you?"

"Jaden… I… love you…." Alexis whispered, hoping he would hear. The truth was, she had always had feelings for him, but never could find a way to say what she meant.

Jaden just smiled. "I don't quite know what to say to that. Alexis, I'll see you tomorrow. I don't think I really have to say this, but just pretend that this never happened. This is our little secret."

With that, he placed Alexis in bed and opened the window. He quickly jumped out to the nearby tree, then waved goodbye.

There was nothing she could do but watch him walk away.

**Authoress' Note: Well, that's the end of chapter 1! Please tell me what you think! … and yes, this was inspired by Vampire Knight too. Thank Rosedaughter for the vampire Canon! And while your at it, read her fan fictions! They're awesome! **


End file.
